vsdebatingfandomcom-20200214-history
The Kingdom of Lothric
Summary The Kingdom of Lothric was a sort of super power in the world of Dark Souls, dominating surrounding transitory lands with their tamed dragons. However, with the encroaching fading of the flame, the kingdom fell to ruin and in-fighting between a holy sect and the knights themselves. Their dragons turned on them, their prince abandoned his mission, and the land was consumed, and only would see light once more after the bell rang and some new Ash came through the land to relight the flame. Powers and Stats Tier: 9-B to 9-A | 8-C | 6-C | 4-C Civilization Type: Pre-Industrial Civilization Name: Kingdom of Lothric Origin: Dark Souls Classification: Monarchy Based Kingdom Age: Thousands of years old Population: Likely many hundreds of thousands, possibly higher Territory: Lothric and the transitory lands around it- overall, several country-sized areas Technology/Abilities: The kingdom has mastered quick enchantments, namely granting their weapons abilities of lightning and divine energies, Can create barriers of light, Healing spells are a common thing, Many abilities improve physical abilities, Even base soldiers make use of bombs, Their dragons can breathe fire, Some hollows in the land can transform into Pus of Men, beings that embody the dark of the Abyss, Energy Projection with certain spells, Immortality (Type 7, many of their soldiers and members are effectively undead), Dragons have Immortality Type 1, Certain members can teleport and create multiple versions of themselves, Certain spells and magical effects cause opponents to instantly die and be covered in crystals Attack Potency: Wall level to Room level (Even base level Hollow infantry can deal minimal damage to an Ashen One, or create explosions of considerable size) | Building level (Lothric Knights can deal damage comparable to that of lesser Outrider Knights of Irithyll) | Island level (Their dragon riders possess the might of the Everlasting Dragons themselves) | Star level (Prince Lothric and Lorian are of this level) Speed: Normal Human | Subsonic (Can slaughter lesser foes before they can react) | Massively Hypersonic (Comparable to a mid-game Ashen One, who can dodge lightning) | Massively Hypersonic Power Source: Unknown Industrial Capacity: In recent years there may as well be no industry, for few are still attempting to create and most simply wander as a mindless hollow Military Prowess: Ranging in the thousands, many knights and Hollow infantry guard the streets of Lothric and the areas surrounding it Notable Individuals: * Lorian and Lothric: Twin Princes of Lothric who have embraced the fading of the flame * King Oceiros: A dragon-obsessed former king who has followed Seath the Scaleless in his studies * Gertrude: Leader of the Angelic faith in Lothric, and supposed daughter of the queen of Lothric. She was caged after her sect became hostile. * Dragonslayer Armor: A possessed armor that guards the Grand Archives and the keep of the princes * Lion Knight Albert: Former knight of Forossa who guards the castle * Crystal Sage: Powerful guardian of the Grand Archives * Black Hands Kamui and Gotthard: Immensely powerful assassins that kill at the Prince's orders * Champion Gundyr: Former Ashen One who guards the Untended Graves, awaiting a flame to re-alight Weaknesses: Most hollows are effectively insane (though they still follow the Prince) and wield relatively worthless weaponry, dragons are weak to electricity Key: Hollow Infantry | Lothric Knights | Lothric Dragonriders, Crystal Sage, Black Hands, and other Top Tiers | Princes and Leaders Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Civilizations Category:Pre-Industrial Civilizations Category:Magic Users Category:Holy Users Category:Electricity Users Category:Shapeshifters Category:Forcefield Users Category:Statistics Amplification Users Category:Light Users Category:Explosion Users Category:Fire Users Category:Flight Users Category:Teleportation Users Category:Darkness Users Category:Immortals Category:Energy Projection Users Category:One Hit Kill Users Category:Tier 9 Category:Tier 8 Category:Tier 6 Category:Tier 4 Category:Humans Category:Gods Category:Undead Category:Dragons